Our Time As Kids
by Lovely-Ryuichi
Summary: A cute little funny story that I'm writing about each gravi. character and maybe what they sorta were like as kids, R&R! ^_^ Again I wrote this when I was sugar high! ^.^
1. Seguchi Tohma

**Our Time as kids**

(Authors Note-I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters. *sighs* If I did there would be much much more episodes to the series! ^_^V Oh and don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other fics, I'm working on 'em!)

***Chapter 1- Tohma Seguchi***

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, or so thought a small 10 year old Tohma who was at the park with his friends and his mother. "Ok, now your  gonna have to do what I say because I'm boss!"

"Tohma, I'm really getting sick of this game! You always play as the boss whenever we play office!"

Tohma plopped down in the grass in front of a small box that looked like a desk. "So, but It is my box, so it's only fair I get to be boss." He sticks his tongue out at his friend Lianna.

"Humph, well you know what Tohma, you and YOUR box can just play by yourself!" Lianna starts to walk off.

"Fine, I will!" He picks up a stick and throws it at her and it hits her square in the head.

"..........." Lianna then starts to cry and runs to her mommy.

"Tohma Seguchi!!!"

Tohma puts on his most innocent face as his mother comes over. "Yes mommy?"

"....why did you throw that stick at your friend Lianna?.."

"But I didn't throw a stick at her mommy."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't."

She gives him a look and he just stares back at her. "Oh!! I'll let your father deal with you!" She grabs Tohma's arm angrily. "We are going home now!" 

"Ok.." Tohma gets dragged off by his mother to home.

*************************************

Later that day after getting a good talk from his father about why it's not nice to throw things at your friends and especially girls, and after watching his mother hit his father, and after getting one hell of a terrible punishment. Well for him anyway. His mother and father took away his precious box that was his desk.

"Wahhhhh!!!"  Tohma lays in his bed kicking and screaming like crazy while crying. "I want my desk back!"

*************************************

Downstairs his mother and father could hear him upstairs throwing his tantrum.

"Sweet heart, maybe we should let him play with the box.."

"No, he is punished.. and besides our son shouldn't be playing with a little stupid box anyway, I'll but him a real desk." His father sits on the sofa with his pipe.

His mother then sits down next to father. "Oh, that's good. He'll be very surprised!"

He nods, "Yes he will."

*************************************

The next day after breakfast, Tohma was about to go into the living room to watch tv until his dad stopped him.

"Son, I have a surprise for."

Tohma just stares at him and blinks. "Y-you do?"

His father nods and smiles, "Yes, I do young Seguchi."

Tohma gets very excited. "Well what is it father?!"

His father laughs lightly. "Well the first one is, you're off your punishment and the second one is I got you a real oak desk!"

Tohma gasps, "Father? Really?"

"Yes, it's in the library that's now yours son."

Tohma runs off excitedly to the library and sees it and gasps again. "Oh my gosh.. It's beautiful and perfect.." He goes over and sits in the chair behind it and cries happily.

"Seguchi-san."

"Seguchi-san!"

"Seguchi-San!!!!!!!!"

Tohma blinks and looks at the woman that's standing before him.

"Are you ok?"

Tohma laughs lightly and smiles some. "Yes, I'm fine, I was just having a bit of an flash back of my child hood that's all.. so umm, why are you in my office?"

The woman falls over. "You called me up here because you said you needed me to do something important remember?"

Tohma smiles and nods, "Ah yes, I do remember.."

"Well, what is it?"

"Can you get me some coffee?"

The woman falls over again. "Coffee?! That's all you wanted?!!"

Tohma smiles, well more like a wicked grin to be exact. "Yes, that's all I want..Lianna-chan."

She growls, mumbles, huffs, and then leaves mumbling something that sounds like, 'why did I even want to be one of his secretary's anyway..' And some more grumbles.

Tohma then starts to laugh after she leaves, "I'm king!' He laughs some more.

*End*

(Ok, this is weird ne? O.o but I think it's cute! ^_^ anyways tune in for the next chapter! I hope you liked this one!)


	2. Sakuma Ryuichi

**Our Time As Kids**

(Authors Note-I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters. *sighs* If I did there would be much much more episodes to the series! ^_^V Oh and don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other fics, I'm working on 'em!)

***Chapter 2- Ryuichi Sakuma***

It was a rainy gloomy day and a small boy that we all know as Sakuma Ryuichi was looking out the window of the apartment that he lived in with his mother Sari. Ryuichi started to sing a little bit as he watched the rain come down and listened to the soft pitter patter of it as it fell on the window pane. "Rain, rain go away, come again another day.." He sighs a bit.

His mother Sari comes over to him and pats him on the head a bit. "You know, if you play and have fun, the rain will stop soon."

"But, it's nothing to do na no da." He looks up at her.

She smiles lightly at him. "Sure there are things to do."

He blinks at her a bit. "Like what mommy?"

Sari starts to think a bit. "Hmm, you can play with your video game system, or you can make up something. Your good at that, or if you want me and you can go some where."

Ryuichi gets all sparkly eyed. "Lets go somewhere mommy!!!"

She laughs at him, "Ok, calm down, where ya wanna go?"

Ryuichi starts to jump up and down happily. "Toy Store, Toy Store na no da!!!!!!"

"Ok Toy Store it is then." Sari grabs her jacket and gives Ryuichi's his and grabs some umbrella's and they proceed to leave the apartment and goes to the car, buckle up and she drives off towards the toy store.

...

Soon after they arrived at the toy store Ryuichi was very excited and skipping down the aisles happily and Sari smiles, "Ne, Ryuichi wait for me sweetie!"

"Ok, mommy!"  He slows down a bit and then spots something over on one of the shelves and he goes over and looks at the remote controlled car. "Wow mommy, can I have this!?"

She nods lightly, "sure you can get that."

"Yay!" Ryuichi grabs the box off the shelf and starts to skip happily while humming. "Can I get that too?" He points to a bubble machine.

"Okay, sure, let me get it." She takes the bubble machine box off the shelf and the both of them head for the check out lane and that was when Ryuichi saw something that would change his life forever.

"Oh my gosh..." He drops the box with the car in it. "I-I-It's so beautiful.." He looks very shocked looking.

Sari blinks, "What is it?"

Ryuichi gets teary eyed, happy tears to be exact, and he points to the pink plush bunny sitting lonely on the shelf.

"Can we pleaseee get it!"

Sari giggles, "Sure!"

"Ryuichi... yoo hoo!"

Ryuichi blinks a little bit and looks at Tatsuha. 

"You ok sweetie?" Tatsuha wraps his arms around him.

Ryuichi smiles a little bit, "Hai, I was just thinking about when I got Kumagoro." He sighs happily and picks up the pink bunny rabbit. "Oh Kuma, your so soft and plushy, I'll always love you.." He kisses the bunny on the head.

Tatsuha sniffles a little, "Wah! What about me!"

Ryuichi looks at him, "I'll always love you too Tatsuha." He pats him on the head and sweatdrops.

"Yay!" Tatsuha hugs Ryuichi.

"Eeeeeeee, your squishing Kumagoro!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah!!! Sorry!!!!" Tatsuha quickly lets go.

"Much better...." Ryuichi cuddles Kuma.


	3. Shindou Shuichi

**Our Time As Kids**

(Authors Note-Sorry for the very long delay oo I've been so busy with different things, but I'm going to try and update as best I can with this story and with my other's as well, so just bare with me, pwease? )

_[Written inside here]= thoughts_

**Chapter 3- Shuichi Shindou**

        Shindou Shuichi was a young 12 year old boy and was in middle school. He had a best friend, and he was very close to his friend Hiro. Shuichi turned to look at his best friend, his big violet eyes sparkling, and some of his brown hair falling into his face, he almost looked as if he was about to cry for some reason, "Ne, Hiro…"

 Hiro turned and looked at his best friend while chewing on a candy stick, "Yes, Shuichi?" He watched Shuichi bound over to him with a thinking look on his face now as a few strands of his brown hair fell in his face.

"Well…I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the mall with me this weekend?" Shuichi looked at Hiro with a happy smile on his face.

Hiro laughed lightly and finished his candy stick with a grin. "Sure man, I'll go with you, only if you pay for whatever I want to get that is Shuichi." Hiro noticed the shocked look on his friends face and he couldn't help but chuckle at him. He reached over and patted his back lightly. "Shuichi.. I was only playing with you, I would never make you buy me anything… that is if you don't owe me anything." Hiro began to think a little bit. "You don't owe me anything do you?"

Shuichi sweat dropped and then face faulted. "No, I don't owe you anything Hiro!" Shuichi whimpered a little bit which only got a laugh from Hiro. "Hiroooo, your so mean!" Shuichi began to frown a little bit until Hiro patted him on the head.

"Shuichi… I knew that you didn't owe me anything. I just wanted to know what you were going to say." He smiled slightly at him, "Well, I guess we should be getting to our homes now."

Shuichi blinked slightly, "Eh, but, Hiro, It's only five o'clock. Why so early to get home?"

Brown eyes looked into violet ones, "… Shuichi… Tell me you haven't forgotten…"

He scratched his head lightly, then stared back at his friend, "Forgotten what?"

Hiro slapped his forehead, then groaned loudly as he draped an arm around his friend's shoulder and sighed, "Look's like you have forgotten… which means you haven't studied… right?"

His eyes widened, "Eh… study for what?" His eyes started filling up with nervous tears this time as he looked at Hiro, biting his bottom lip lightly.

The brown eyed boy sighed, running his fingers through his long hair, "Science quiz… geez, Shuichi, you're horrible at school, you know that?" He patted his back lightly, "Look, don't start crying now. That won't help anything." After patting Shuichi's head this time, he started talking again, "Just come to my house and I'll help you try and cram as much as you can."

Shuichi grinned and smiled, "Thanks, Hiro!" He hugged his friend happily, "You're the bestest friend ever!"

Hiro smiled and hugged back, "Shuichi… there is no such word as bestest…"

"Hiro… I can't believe this… my mom is going to freak!" The tears started yet again building up in his eyes, and he fell down and bawled. He didn't really care at the moment that he was earning himself, and Hiro weird looks from other kids and people that were exiting the school building as well.

Hiro walked over to him, "Now, now, calm down. I'm sure she won't freak out that much." He then chuckled to himself as he hugged his friend, "I'm sure she's probably used to this about now, right Shuichi?" He grinned in a jokingly manner.

He frowned, "Hiroooooo, you're so mean!" His frown turned into a pout, and his bottom lip started to quiver… Then it happened… he started to cry again.

The auburn haired boy sighed, "Shuichi, it was only a joke, my goodness." He hugged his friend again, then draped an arm over his shoulders, "Come on. You just have to face the music, Shuichi. I'm sure it won't be so bad."

Shuichi sighed and grunted, "That's easy for you to say. You always get good grades and don't have to worry about things like this." He let himself be led by Hiro as they walked towards his home.

"Shuichi, I can't believe this…" Mrs. Shindou looked at her son, then bit her fingernails and cried herself, "Shuichi, you said you would do better!"  She hugged onto her husband.

Mr. Shindou looked at Shuichi and sighed, "Now, now calm down."

Hiro just stood there, sweat drop on his head, [_Geez__… his whole family is dramtic…]  He_ looked over towards Shuichi, who looked really sad and on the verge of crying himself. Hiroshi then decided to speak up, "Umm, ne, Mrs. Shindou, don't you think you're going overboard."

She sniffled, "No, I don't think I'm going over board!" She cried more into her husband's shirt, "I don't want my son growing up to be a big idiot. I really don't!"

 Hiro frowned lightly, but then smiled. "Miss… it was just one quiz." He then threw an arm around Shuichi's shoulders, "Why, I bet he could do better on the next quiz we have, whatever it may be!" He smiled confidently.

Shuichi, on the other hand, didn't look so confident, but he smiled and nodded happily. "Yes, I bet I can!" He then went over to his mother, snuggled up to her and gave her the cutest look ever. "Mom… I promise I'll do better next time. May I please still have your permission to go to the mall?" He even threw in a whimper.

Mrs. Shindou sighed, "Alright, alright, you can still go to the mall. You better keep that promise about doing well in school from now on."

Before they knew it, the weekend approached. Shuichi was for some reason excited about going to the mall… heck, he always was. He liked buying new things, going to the music store, and being in the electronics store.

"Shuichi, calm down, and stop drooling." Hiro grunted slightly as he watched his friend drool of some keyboard he was looking at. He then sighed and frowned slightly as he continued watching his friend intently.

 "Shuichi, don't you want to go to the music store now…"  He didn't mind that his friend had a thing for instruments and liked looking around, but he was becoming bored. It seemed as if they had been in there for an hour, and he was getting tired of the sales clerk staring them down as if they had just stole something… or was that about to steal something? Anyways, he just wanted to get out of there for awhile… _[Maybe I should just leave him…] _He stared at Shuichi again, but then shook his head and sighed, "Come on, time to go." He grabbed the back of Shu's shirt and yanked him out, crying and yelling.

"Hiro, put me down right now!" Shuichi yelled and screamed at him. The next thing he knew was he fell flat on his face onto the floor of the big mall, "Oof…"  He then sat up and rubbed his sore face, tears brimming his eyes again, "Hirooo, why the rush?!" He frowned

The auburn haired boy apologized half-heartedly to his friend, then stared him down, "Well, I was getting pretty tired of you drooling, and staring at that keyboard. We were in there for almost an hour. Lets go buy some CD's or something."  He helped Shuichi up.

The brown haired boy sighed, smiled, and took his friend's hand, letting him help him up, "Okay, lets go Hiro!"

After stopping by other various stores, they eventually made it to the music store. Hiro was carrying various bags of Shuichi's. He dumped them on the floor as they entered the store. The both of them started looking around.

"Hey, Shuichi, look they have the Neo Revo CD in." The auburn haired boy held it up so Shuichi could see it. He watched as he instantly ran over and snatched it from him and hugged it.

"Oh, I didn't even see this!" Shuichi smiled happily as he went and looked at other things as well.

It happened to be a TV in the music store they were in. The TV was on some music channel. There were three people on the show as well, two men and one woman. They introduced themselves as Ryuichi, Tohma, and Noriko.

Shuichi let his eyes drift to the television and he started watching instead of looking for more CD's. He watched as they were getting interviewed. Soon they started singing live on the television show. Shuichi was intrigued and couldn't take his eyes away. His mouth just hung open.

"Oh… wow." He still looked shocked, and motioned for Hiro to come over and watch with him, "Na, Hiro, aren't they cool?"

Hiro ended up getting into as well and nodded, "Yes, they are. Who are they?"

Shuichi was about to say something, but the song soon ended and the announced them as Nittle Grasper. Shuichi squealed, "Oh, I have to buy their CD!" He zoomed around the store looking for it…

"Shuichi."

"Shu…"

"Baka, wake up!!"

Shuichi instantly awoke and fell right off the sofa onto the floor, "Na… Yuki?" He rubbed his sore head, then looked at the blonde as he then took his place on the sofa, sitting down. "What happened?"

The golden haired beauty grunted silently, "You fell asleep you baka, and you were drooling everywhere… god, was you dreaming or something?" He ran his hands through his hair.

Shuichi smiled, then a sweat drop formed, "Ah, well… I was kind of dreaming and day-dreaming also."

Yuki raised a brow at him, "About what?"

Shuichi picked up the new purple Kumagoro that Ryuichi had gave him because of a certain incident that happened to the other, "Well, I was remembering the first time I ever saw Sakuma-San and Nittle Grasper when I was younger." He giggled and smiled, "I thought they were the coolest band ever."

Yuki just nodded his head a bit, taking a drag of his cig before putting it out, "I see… well, that's enough thinking of that." He stood, then grabbed Shuichi by his shirt, taking him to the bedroom.

"Wah, Yuki, whats going on!!" Shuichi kicked a bit as he was dragged off to the bedroom. The bedroom door then closed, and all you could hear was the giggles and noises of Shuichi and Yuki.

End

(Ah, I finally did another chapter of this, woot! This one seemed much longer then the others. O.o Anyways, I hope you liked it, and sorry for not updating in like forever!  Tune in for next time!)


End file.
